Princess Rosalie
by WolfandVampire
Summary: A new Martha story. This one takes place six few months after Rosalie was changed. Rosalie has been annoying everyone in the house, and Martha's patience is running dangerously low. COMPLETE! Pre-Twilight. WARNING: Spanking in second chapter. Part of my Martha Universe.
1. Background & Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own this story and Martha....all else goes to Stephanie Meyer  
**

* * *

Background**

It has been six months since Carlisle found and changed Rosalie. For those past six months she has been nearly unbearable to live with, and Martha is growing tired of it. This story starts off with Martha venting to Edward.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Rochester, New York_

_October 1933_

(Martha Cullen's POV)

"I have about had it with her." I said as I watched Rosalie race off to go hunting

"You know what Carlisle will say." my brother for the past fifteen years, Edward, said, talking about our father.

I made a face at the window, "Be patient"

Edward chuckled, and I felt him wrap his arms around me in a brotherly hug. He and I had been through a rough patch when he first arrived, but in no time we had become very close in a platonic way. We looked out for each other.

"Patience is a virtue" Edward said

"It's a virtue I don't have or want, if it means I have to put up with Rosalie's attitude."

Edward chuckled again, "I am sure it will pass"

"Do you have a definite date? I would like to plan a party to celebrate the end of this misery."

Edward playfully swatted my arm. "Be nice."

"Don't lie to me and tell me you aren't annoyed by her."

"Yes I am, but Carlisle has never led any of us astray before, and he believes that she just needs to make the necessary adjustments.

"Well if she doesn't make the necessary adjustments soon, I am going to readjust her limbs into a pile of firewood as soon as her newborn strength is gone."

"Martha Cullen!" a stern voice came from behind us. Edward and I spun around and I saw Carlisle at the second-floor landing of our house, gazing down at me sternly.

"Carlisle, Martha was just-"

"I heard Martha perfectly clearly, Edward, thank you" he replied calmly, "Martha, could you come up to my study for a moment? I'd like to speak with you."

Despite the wording, I knew this was not a request. I nodded slowly, "I'll be right up, Carlisle."

He nodded to me and disappeared back into his study. I turned to Edward.

"Be honest…when he says he wants to 'speak with me' does he mean with words? Or does he mean with his hand speaking directly with my bottom.

Edward was still for a minute before answering, "Words. He is going to give you a chance to explain yourself, so I suggest you make your explanation good if you want to avoid a spanking."

"So avoid phrases like 'Rosalie is a complete bitch.'"

"I would avoid such phrases if I were you." Edward nodded.

I nodded and gave him a quick hug before heading upstairs, I heard Edward quietly wish me good-luck.

I paused outside of the door to Carlisle's study for a moment.

"Please come in, Martha" Carlisle called from the other side

I took a unneeded deep breath and entered the room, closing the door behind me.

Carlisle looked sternly at me. "Martha, you know I do not tolerate even the threat of violence against each other from any of my children."

"I know Carlisle, I am sorry."

"If you know how I feel about such threats why make one?"

"I am losing it, Carlisle…Rosalie is driving me insane, I can't stand her sulking and complaining much longer…there is only so much you can expect me to take. If I behaved the way she has been, I would have had several trips over your knee by now."

Carlisle sighed, "The end of her human life wasn't easy, and she didn't ask to be changed."

"As opposed to who?" I asked, "None of us asked to be changed, and I doubt Edward asked to loose both his parents to the Spanish Influenza, and then nearly die of it himself. I doubt Esme asked to have an abusive husband, or to have her son die. I don't recall asking to be shot by a rifle."

"Rosalie's parents gave her everything she wanted, and then Royce King did the same when they were engaged" Carlisle said, "That is why she is having a hard time adjusting. Along with having to adjust to all of the differences between being human and being a vampire, she has to adjust to not getting her way, and she needs to deal with the hurt and betrayal she is feeling from those men who violated her, especially her fiancé."

"I thought that letting her slide on seven counts of murder was how we were letting her deal with the hurt and betrayal."

"She is feeling some very powerful emotions. They will not go away quickly. Please, Martha, just be patient with her."

"I am running out of my patience" I said, "Physically, Rosalie is three years older than I am, but she is acting like she is only three years old."

Carlisle looked at me for a moment before speaking.

"Martha, I understand that you are frustrated with Rosalie right now, however, that is not an excuse to threaten to use violence against her, even if she is not in the house and you are venting to your brother" Carlisle said.

My eyes looked at the deep wooden floors beneath me, "I'm sorry, Carlisle."

Carlisle lifted my gaze back up to him. "I know Rosalie is being very difficult to live with right now, so I will not give you a spanking for your threat downstairs."

I breathed a deep sigh of relief.

Carlisle continued, "When Rosalie returns from her hunt, I will speak with her about her behavior."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Carlisle said, "You are right, Martha. It is time Rosalie starts acting like a member of this family, and if she can not manage to act her age, I will begin treating her the way she is acting."

I smiled, and stood up, "Thank you, Carlisle."

I was almost to the door when Carlisle called after me. I turned back to look at him.

"If I am going to hold Rosalie accountable for her words and actions, you will be held accountable for your words and actions. That means any more comments like the one you made a few minutes ago will have you back up here over my knee." he warned me.

I nodded, "I understand, Carlisle."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own this story and Martha....all else goes to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

**Author's Note:** This one is just a two shot, so this is the last chapter...and I don't have any other Martha stories planned simply because I can't think of any other ideas...if you have one (or if you have an idea for a non-Martha story for that matter) then let me know and I will consider it! It can be spanking or non-spanking. Or if you want to see anything added to this particular story, let me know.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

(Martha's POV)  
Rosalie returned from her hunt about an hour later, and almost as soon as she was in the door, Carlisle asked her to come up to his study to speak with him. The conversation was a short one; not even five minutes later, Rosalie came out of his study. One look at her face told me she was not happy. Well poor baby.  
Edward smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Don't you ever tire of invading my privacy?"  
"Never. I know it annoys you just slightly, and I get great amounts of amusement from ruffling your feathers."  
I let out a playful growl, "If you aren't careful, I'll ruffle you"  
Edward laughed, "No you won't"  
I let out another playful growl and lunged at Edward. He not only dodged me, but he also managed to tackle me and pin me to the ground. The house shook as I hit the floor.  
"Martha….Edward…." Carlisle called from upstairs.  
"We're just playing, Carlisle" I said, "Everything is ok."  
"If you insist on playing like that, please take it outside."  
"We'll stop" Edward replied. He got off of me and helped me up. He smirked. "I told you that you wouldn't ruffle me."  
"You cheated." Martha said, "You used your mind reading and your speed against me."  
I saw Rosalie out of the corner of my eye sit down in a chair and shake her head slightly. She muttered quietly to herself. Thanks to my sensitive hearing, I could make out what she was saying. She was calling Edward and I children.  
I turned to look at her, "Do you have a problem, Rosalie?"  
Rosalie turned to look at me, "Only with people who go running to other people with their problems, rather than confront the source of their problems."  
I looked at Rosalie calmly, "Care to elaborate?"  
"Carlisle told me that it was brought to his attention that I was beginning to annoy people in this family. He wouldn't tell me who brought it to his attention, but I know it was one of you. Which one of you were too childish to confront me personally?"  
Childish?! I fumed, After the way SHE'S been acting, she thinks she has the right to call ME childish?  
"Martha, calm down" Edward told me quietly, laying a hand on my shoulder.  
Rosalie noticed Edward's hand, "So it was you?" She looked down at me like I was a small child.  
"What if it was?" I asked. If she kept looking down on me like that, I was really going to let her have it.  
"Remember Carlisle's warning" Edward said quickly.  
I tried to relax. If I don't get myself in control soon, I would be across Carlisle's knee very, very quickly. Unfortunately, thinking about Carlisle's threat only made me tense up further.  
Rosalie smirked at me. "If it was you, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I mean you are only fifteen…that means you are still a child." She turned to leave and tossed her hair over her shoulder.  
I lost it. How dare she call me a child! How dare she think that because she is physically three years older than me, she is superior!  
"Better to be a child than a bitch and gold digger!" I shouted after her.  
Rosalie spun around and looked at me. She looked livid.  
"Martha, come over here" Edward said urgently.  
Before I could ask what Edward was getting at, Rosalie took the three steps between us and backhanded me. He newborn strength sent me flying into a wall halfway across the room from us.  
"Martha!" Edward said worriedly, but I was already up on my feet and charging at Rosalie. This wasn't like when Edward and I fought. This was serious. We were snarling and scratching each other, and we were determined to do more damage than we received. The next thing I knew, Edward was holding me back from Rosalie. She was being held back too. Carlisle was holding her back, and the look in his eyes scared me. In the 127 years we had been together, I had seen Carlisle's face give away many emotions. But I have never seen the look of anger in his eyes that was now there.  
"Martha, go up to my study. Now."  
"But Carlisle, Rosalie-"  
"Rosalie is going to be going upstairs right behind you, and I will be speaking to the two of you." Carlisle said, "Now go."  
I sighed, defeated, and my shoulder's slumped. Edward let go of me and I headed upstairs. I heard Carlisle and Rosalie coming upstairs right behind me.  
When Carlisle and Rosalie entered the study, she walked over to stand next to me and he shut the door. Carlisle turned to look at us and crossed his arms.  
"Martha, I warned you a little over an hour ago about your words and actions, didn't I?"  
I looked down, "Yes sir."  
"And Rosalie," Carlisle said, "We discussed you taking responsibility for your words and actions not even ten minutes ago."  
"She attacked me!" Rosalie said.  
"Only after she slapped me!" I defended myself, "She sent me flying into a wall! You can ask Edward, he'll tell you!"  
"Edward will also tell you that I only slapped her because she called me a bitch and gold-digger!"  
"Neither of you are to bring Edward into this conversation. This is between the two of you."  
"But-" I started, but Carlisle help up a hand for silence.  
"I heard what you said to Rosalie, Martha, and I heard the sounds of the fight, so I understand where you two are standing in this situation." Carlisle's calm demeanor was back, "However, you both know you broke rules of this house, don't you?"  
Neither Rosalie or I said anything.  
Carlisle walked over to me and forced me to look up at him. "Martha, I want an answer from you. Did you know what you said was wrong, and did you know starting a fight with Rosalie was wrong?"  
I nodded and looked ashamed, "Yes, Carlisle. I'm sorry."  
Carlisle turned slightly so he was facing Rosalie, and made her look at him. "Rosalie, did you know it was wrong to slap Martha, even if it was in retaliation to what Martha said to you?"  
"Yes Carlisle" Rose said.  
"Well, since you both admit to being in the wrong, you will both be punished." Carlisle said, "Martha, go stand in the corner and wait. Rosalie, come over here with me."  
I walked over to the corner as Rosalie followed Carlisle over to his leather sofa. A minute later, I heard Rosalie let out a shriek. "Wait Carlisle, you can't do this! I am an adult!"  
I heard the sound of a swat, and the sound of Rosalie cry out in surprise.  
"First of all Rosalie Hale, if you want to be treated by an adult, you need to act like one." Carlisle said, giving her a second swat. She whimpered again, "And secondly Rosalie, I am the head of this family, and I will do whatever I must to keep peace in this house."  
I won't lie, I was gaining a little bit of pleasure from the sound of Rosalie getting spanked. I couldn't keep a smile of my face, and I turned my head slightly to catch a glimpse of Rosalie squirming over Carlisle's knee. Unfortunately for me, Carlisle saw me.  
"I don't know why you are smiling, Martha. You are going to be in this position next."  
That got rid of the smile. I turned back to the corner. I heard Carlisle scold Rosalie in his usual calm tone about slapping me, and I listened to her cry out with each swat.  
Carlisle gave her about ten swats in total before he began soothing her and telling her all was forgiven. Slowly, Rosalie calmed down. Once she was completely calm, I heard Carlisle speak up again.  
"Rosalie, take Martha's place in the corner. Martha, come over here."  
Rosalie and I traded spots, and both avoided looking at each other as we passed. I walked over to stand in front of Carlisle. Before he could do anything, I held out my hand to him, showing I was willing to submit to my punishment. He took my hand and pulled me across his knee.  
I shifted around on Carlisle's lap for a moment, trying to make myself as comfortable as I could. Once I settled down, Carlisle bared my bottom. I had expected it. From the quick glimpse I got of Rosalie's spanking, I saw she had received it on the bare. Just because I expected it, that didn't mean I liked it.

SWAT! SWAT!

I wiggled around as Carlisle's hand fell on my bottom. "Ow!"  
"Martha, we talked about your words earlier today." Carlisle said, "We had an agreement that I would talk to Rosalie about taking responsibility for her actions, and you would be held responsible for yours."

SWAT! SWAT!

"I know Carlisle, I'm sorry, I just snapped! Ow!"  
"You have had over a hundred years to work on controlling your temper, Martha."

SWAT! SWAT!

"I'm sorry!"  
"I am not the one you need to apologize to." Carlisle said. "After we are through here, you will both apologize to each other.  
Carlisle delivered the last of the swats in quick succession.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

I dry-sobbed openly. If I was still human, I was sure my bottom would have been a warm, bright red.  
Carlisle rubbed my back softly, soothingly, and then he fixed my clothes.  
"I forgive you, Martha. It's in the past now."  
After another minute or two of his comfort, I stood up and hugged him  
"Rosalie" Carlisle called.  
Rosalie came out of her corner, and I turned to her.  
"I'm sorry for calling you a bitch and a gold-digger, and I am sorry for attacking you."  
Rosalie nodded, "I forgive you, and I'm sorry for slapping you."  
"It's alright" I replied.  
Carlisle smiled at both of us. "Alright, you two are free to go."  
"I think I am going to go lay down on my stomach for a while." Rosalie said  
I wince in agreement, "Yeah, I think I like that plan."

Carlisle rolled his eyes. "You two won't even feel it by the end of the hour."  
"Well yeah, but we feel it now" I said, smiling at Carlisle so he knew I had no hard feelings towards him...I knew he hated punishing any of his children.

Rosalie and I left the study and went to our separate rooms. I had been laying down for less than a minute when I heard my door open. I turned my head and saw Edward standing in the doorway.  
"If you are hear to gloat, I don't want to hear it."  
"I tried to warn you." Edward said, "I also tried to get you away from Rosalie before she could slap you."  
"I said I don't want to hear it."  
"Oh well" Edward said with a soft chuckle. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He dodged it easily.  
"Get out."  
"Edward" Carlisle's voice came from his study. "Leave your sisters alone. I doubt either of them are feeling very social at the moment."  
"Got that right." I said  
Edward chuckled again. "When you are able to sit again, come down to the piano…I finished that new composition I was telling you about."  
I smiled at him, "Ok."  
Edward left, and I went back to lying on my stomach while I waited for the pain in my bottom to go away.

* * *

**Review Reply**

**wandamarie: Thanks**

**laura:** Thank you so much! I am glad you like it, and think I am creative! That means a lot to me.

**mini cullen: **Hope you liked this story

**:** I love Martha too, and I hope you did enjoy this story


End file.
